When two worlds collide
by NightFuryHunter
Summary: A story about two boys, and a girl trying to save two small worlds of a great danger. a danger that tries to kill all, good and evil. and the final battle will be decided by one small group. M-rated because of gore and all other m stuff, you know what i mean
1. Chapter 1: epilogue part 1

When two worlds collide.

Epilogue part 1: A decision has to be made.

In a big hall, a old man was sitting on his throne when the great doors were swinged open and a sturdy young man came walking in. Father it is time that we must make a decision, the young man said. Why do you thinks so son, the old man said to his son. I think that because the wars are walking out of hand, multiple important tribes and sentient species are on the row of genocide, the young man said angrily they can die every moment now and that must not happen. Then do something about it my son, but oh wait you can't because we may not interfere, the old man said. then a second man came walking in but he was leen. Then we choose a champion the man said who just walked in. that is a smart decision brother, I shall see that we get a good champion from our world, said the firmer young man. But aah brother we can't do that, said the other man. Because than it will become a direct interfere, the only thing we can do is pick one of a another world and guide him so he makes the right decisions the young man said. what are you talking about Loki, it wouldn't be direct interfere then because we aren't the one doing the task, Thor said. No but it is still a direct interfere Loki said. am I right Odin or must I still keep saying dad to you? Loki asked. You are for once right son, Odin said. choose your champion son cause you know the best, he said. Okay dad I will do that Loki said, and with that he walked of.


	2. Chapter 2: epilogue part 2

When two worlds collide.

Epilogue part 2: A dark future.

A man with a hood was walking in a busy crowd going right to the palace. Many people looked strangely to him because of the clothes he wear and really the reason why he has a hood on because in this land it's a tradition to not cover your head out of formatility. Then one man was so stupid to be brave and walked to the hooded figure. The man then asked to him. Why do you wear a hood in our country sire, it's a tradition to not cover your head or are you not familiar with our uses? He asked. Yes I am familiar with your uses but I do not care about them, like you shouldn't be caring about me and walk away right now, the hooded man said with a rumbling voice. You do not have to speak to me in that way, the man say offensed. And you shouldn't be speaking to me so go away and stay away, the hooded man said now threatingly. You don't have to talk to me in that way I don't deserve that! The man now said angrily. First of all I talk to so to every stupid and ignorant mortal, and yes you deserve that and if you don't move now I make sure you will never move. The hooded man said very soft so only he could hear it. You will pay for speaking so to me, and with saying that the man pulled out a short sword he had with him but even before he could raise it. A large bloodred sword appeared in his left hand and a darker then darkness blade appeared in the hooded figures right hand. And before the man could react, he got stabbed in the chest. And after he got stabbed he slowly crumbled to dust and dissapeared...


	3. chapter 3: a accident?

When two worlds collide

Chapter 3: A accident?

**A/N thank you guys for my first review already. I still need to say that this is my first story so don't flame me too hard and I guess I should also say that I sadly don't own httyd, but I own the plot, story, ideas and the OC's.**

The taxi was driving on the highway when it happened. Out of nothing a car appeared and bumped with full speed against the van I was in, and I know one thing for sure. It didn't sound good from what I heard. After the crash I don't remember much anymore expect for the fact that I saw blood, not much blood but I saw it…

5 minutes later.

Wha happened, I thought. Then realisation hit me when I saw the ruined taxi in which I was in. the first thing that I saw was blood. It was slowly coming from the head of Loorent. I immediately turned my head to Ilse who was thankfully not harmed expect for a small cut on her cheek. Only then I started to notice that the bus was on his side and that my belt could snap every moment. I readied myself so I wouldn't fall immediately down against the side or is it the floor now? I was just in time ready when the belt snapped and I started to ready myself to start punching the window to pieces when I saw the life hammer. Maybe I should use the hammer I thought to myself. So I grabbed it and smashed it really hard against the window so it shattered very fast. When I crawled out I already saw a small crowd gathering around the scene. When I looked for the car that rammed us I didn't see it which totally freaked me out cause I saw it coming to us. I then heard a small grunt coming from one of the bodies inside the bus and when I looked in it I saw Ilse moving. What happened she stammered out. Someone rammed us and has now disappeared I said totally shocked. Let's get the others out of this before anything happens ok. I said with confidence.

**A/N that was it for this time guys but I will continue soon cause I really want to get started with this, and when I am finished with this part I know for sure that I have at least like 25 chapters at least!**

**(p.s. if you maby know some ideas or oc or something like that you can always pm me, cause i accept ideas that i can use and maby you see your idea back :) really I could just use it)**


	4. Chapter 4: weird things are normal

When two worlds collide.

Chapter 4: Weird things are normal.

**A/N from of here I am going to try to set …. POV down at each switch, if it works out I am going to keep it and if it doesn't sorry but then not.**

Ilse's PoV

I still don't understand what happened, Ilse said. Are you really sure girl, we really need all the information that we can get. The police officer said. Maybe you should ask some more things to Bhodi he was almost always awake during the accident, I was fast asleep when it happened. Okay then I shall leave you alone for now, and with that the police officer stood up and walked away.

Bhodi's PoV

Why are they still asking those stupid questions to me, I already answered them a hundredth times I thought? Man can you please answer my question it is very important, the officer in front of me asked with a slightly angry tone. What was the question then sir, I said with a sarcastic tone. The question was, did you see any faces of the people in the car that should have rammed you, the man said now agitated. No I didn't see them for the hundredth time. I said out loud, and stop asking those stupid and dumb questions which I have already answered! You know what forget it, I am done with this. The officer said and with that he walked out of the room.

No one's PoV

Stupid officers, Bhodi said when he walked up to Ilse. He Ilse, he said happy. Why are you so happy? Ilse asked to him. Bhodi said on that: 'Because those damn police officers have finally let me go, how long did it take for you?' not so long actually, I think like 20 minutes. Ilse said. Really. He said angrily, they held me down for a hour, an hour. Too bad for you, now I have to go now so I hope I see you soon. Ilse said happily and walked then away.


	5. Chapter 5: a strange dream

When two worlds collide.

Chapter 5: a strange dream.

Bhodi PoV.

A man was standing in a dark rock-like room. I just noticed that it was a Cave in which the man was standing when a female stepped inside. The man immediately asked without even turning: 'did it work? Did he die', the man asked. No sire, we couldn't kill him in time because there was already a crowd gathering around the van he was in, we couldn't finish him. The female said to the man. Disappointing, very very disappointing. The man said slowly to the female. He then turned around and faced her, immediately the woman fell to the ground twitching and spasm. I thought you would do better and kill the boy before he would get the first set of his powers but you fail me, the man said coldly before walking to the woman. Please my lord let me live I can still aid you, please PLEASE. The woman said in agony and hurt. Then the pain stopped in her body but she still layed tense for the next wave. The man then said: 'If you fail me again I will kill you slowly and painfully, do you understand!' yes sire yes I understand. The woman said almost begging. And then everything turned into a blur before it all vanished.

**What do you guys think about it I hope you guys like my idea and the next chapter shall also be a dream, no wait I must say nightmare…**


	6. Chapter 6: a clouded view (part 1)

When two worlds collide

Chapter 6: a clouded view (part 1).

Ilse's PoV

I almost saw nothing trough the blur but I knew that I was running. First trough a dark forest that I didn't know, then on a big plain with a shadowy figure next to me. Then I was standing in the middle of a bruising village with a small group of people around me like they were protecting me, I only recognised one from the group, Bhodi. What was he doing in my dream? Then my view shifted again. I was now standing in a meeting with in front of me a map with a dark colour castle on it which was surrounded by cliffs and mountains. I heard the faint sound of talking and arguing around me, but what I was looking for Bhodi but I couldn't find him. When I tried to ask I couldn't open my mouth or even move a single muscle. What is happening! I thought to myself, I never have such dreams like this. Now the haze that was in front of my eyes disappeared in total, I could see what people were wearing and what I was wearing! I wasn't even clothed in my normal clothes but what looked like medieval armour with strange things inlaid in it, now I looked right everyone was clothed in armour. Then my shift turned again and now I was facing the dark castle. When I looked around me I was shocked…

**A/N I know I know. Cliffhanger but please don't kill me I just wanted to post two chapters today cause I have no idea for the next. Well maby a little idea but still. I hope you guys are enjoying this and keep reading.**


	7. Chapter 7: a clouded view (part 2)

When two worlds collide

Chapter 7: a clouded view (part 2)

Ilse's PoV (again)

The castle I was standing in front of looked huge. And sinister at the same time, my guts were telling to run away from this place but I just couldn't. Something was pressing me to keep walking. When I looked at my companions I was still shocked. On my left stood hiccup and two other people I don't know and on my right stood Astrid and another person I didn't know. What amazed me the most that they were fully dressed for gear and were fully equipped with weapons like me. When we walked up to the castle the first thing we say was that the only way in was over a bridge into the main gate, I wasn't feeling very confident about this. When we started crossing the bridge the most weirdest thing happened. Out of nothing smoke started to appear, I immediately heard Hiccup say: remind me why we left the dragons behind. Dragons what does he mean, I thought. Then I Sayed to myself: of course this is like how to train your dragon, which dragon would I have? Then Astrid Sayed: otherwise he would control him. Then one of the boys on my left Sayed: guys get ready _**HE **_is appearing. Are we really ready to take him on, the girl on my left said. Then the boy on the right Sayed: c'mon we are with far more and he can't be that good. Immediately everyone pulled out their weapons and stood ready. I wanted to ask who was coming. Then a man, no not a man appeared, something far more fearful

**A/N too many cliff-hangers. I know, I know shouldn't do this but I want to do it in three parts so next part today or tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 8: a clouded view (part 3)

When two worlds collide

Chapter 8: a clouded view (part 3).

Ilse's PoV

**A/N the M starts a bit here, just so you know.**

The first thing she noticed about the thing standing there was that it had totally black armour with a helmet which had two holes in it. Out of the hole two long, white pointy teeth stock out. The next thing was the wings that sprouted from his back and his tail. He he's a hybrid, Ilse thought fearful to herself. HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE , she almost screamed out. Then a hoarse deep voice came out of the thing or beast or whatever it was. Surrender now and your end will be quick, the hybrid Sayed. Why is that voice so familiar, Ilse thought to herself. Then Astrid spoke to him: 'We will never surrender to a traitor.' she said loudly. Then you shall end here, the hybrid Sayed evilly. Not even a second after the Sayed that, a bow and an arrow appeared in his hand. And with his weapon he immediately shot the female on my left. The man next to her gasped and then screamed out loud: 'I will kill you for that you bastard!' The man immediately charged the hybrid, but got smitten down by a long sword with a turning tip which had appeared in the hand of the hybrid. The bow had disappeared. They body of the man slowly started to crumble away when it got hit by the sword. After 10 seconds there was nothing left about the man that charged him. The hybrid slowly started to walk to the group that now only had 4 more people left, immediately the group formed a barricade in front of Ilse. Why are they protecting me Ilse thought. Am I important or what. The man then charged and lashed out at the group, immediately the grouped jumped back but the other unknown man got hit by the sword and let out a pained scream. and before he could even die he slowly crumbled away in dust. I think it is time to make a tactical retreat, Hiccup said sarcastic. No shit Thor. Astrid replied. What they didn't saw was a dragon coming from the side. Astrid saw it a second too late, because when she noticed the dragon was on her. NO, not Astrid. NOT ASTRID YOU BEAST. Hiccup said with fear and anger. But before we could do anything the dragon bit down on Astrid's neck and ripped out her throat. Blood spattered everywhere. The dragon gave a throaty laugh while still holding the part of Astrid's neck in his mouth, some of the blood that was in his mouth then came out because of the laugh. the dragon then ate the part of Astrid's neck that he was still holding. Then the dragon rapidly pounced on hiccup who couldn't move because of his distress. The dragon then ripped open his chest and pulled his heart out, immidately blood came out of the big gaping hole in the boy's chest. the dragon trew the heart to the hybrid. The hybrid did then one of the most disgusting things I have ever seen. He ate the heart. Than the man/beast/thing slowly walked to me and laughed manically. Then a blur appeared and the nightmare ended…

**A/N said so.**


End file.
